The present invention relates generally to systems for drawing a brush through a chimney or smokestack to periodically clean same.
The prior art discloses various arrangements for propelling cleaning devices along the internal walls of a chimney. Typically, the brush, or brushes, are cable or chain carried with a windlass provided. For the most part such known systems require incorporation into the chimney structure at the time of construction or at least costly radical modification of an existing chimney.
Examples of the prior art systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 598,672; 1,070,662; 1,104,030 and 1,859,166.